


Don't Try This At Home

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Alexa Bliss decided to do some criminal activities, but then Kevin Owens approached her.





	

Alexa Bliss was shoe shopping at Rebok when she decided to shoplift a pair, stuffing them into her purse, then attempting to leave when... "Gotcha!" Kevin Owens said, from behind her. "Look, I apologize! I'll put them right back!" Alexa said, removing the shoes from her purse. "What? I didn't even see you do that..." Kevin said, narrowing his eyes. "Ugh... now I'm in big trouble, huh?" Alexa said, bearing her face into her hands. "No, 'cause..." Kevin said, showing her his stolen merchandise. "Wait... you're into this naughty stuff, too?" Alexa said, smirking. "Deep into it." Kevin said, winking. "Where have you been all of my life?" Alexa said, hand fanning herself. "Well, I'm here now." Kevin said, inches away from her face. Just then, two police officers approach them... Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins. "Stores closing." Dean said, holding his belt. "Yo, I was just about to kiss her..." Kevin said, rolling his eyes. "Kiss her outside instead." Seth said, pointing to the exit. "Jack off..." Alexa said, muttered. "Excuse me?" Dean said, widening his eyes. "Go screw yourself!" Kevin said, getting in his face. "Okay, that's it... you're under arrest... both of you." Seth said, taking out his handcuffs. "And you're buried under the ground!" Kevin said, pulling out his gun to shoot Seth! "Gimme that!" Dean said, reaching for the gun only to be shot, too! "Run!" Alexa said, grabbing the hand of Kevin as they storm out of the store and into his apartment just a few blocks down.

Kevin Owens quickly locks his front door after shooting two police officers - Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins - over not wanting to leave the store just yet... "What was that?!" Alexa Bliss said, panicking. "Oh, come on!" Kevin said, laughing. "What?!" Alexa said, confused. "Like you didn't expect that from me." Kevin said, sitting down on his couch. "Who are you... really?" Alexa said, slowly. "Well, now I'm an attempted murder, babe." Kevin said, grinning. "But we were just supposed to be thief's... that's it." Alexa said, teary eyed. "Listen... are you with me or against me?" Kevin said, getting up. Just then, they here a knock on the door, causing him to open it... "Hello, sir." Kevin said, standing up straight. "Good evening... did you hear about the shooting?" Police officer Roman Reigns said, looking down. "Yeah... it's absolutely terrible." Kevin said, shaking his head. "So, are you both okay?" Roman said, concerned. "We'll manage." Alexa said, slightly smiling. Just then, Roman receives a phone call... "Be on the lookout for a short haired, chubby looking man beside a short woman with colorful pigtail." Dean said, after getting out of surgery. "And remember to call for backup if you see them." Seth said, over the intercom, then hanging up. "Well, thanks for all your time." Roman said, walking away. "Phew..." Kevin said, closing the door. "Think he's on to us?" Alexa said, worried. "Couldn't tell..." Kevin said, frowning. "Guys... I need backup." Roman said, uneasy.

Roman Reigns waits for backup outside of Kevin Owens' home, where Alexa Bliss is also hiding at; both for shoplifting and one for attempted murder... "Ugh, Look!" Alexa said, looking out of the window as police cars surrounded their building. "The roof!" Kevin said, taking her hand. "What?!" Alexa said, puzzled. "We gotta go onto the roof!" Kevin said, showing her the way. Just then, the door breaks open... "Anybody home?!" Roman said, looking around. "Let's check the basement!" Police officer Bray Wyatt said, storming downstairs with his Wyatt Family. "Huh?" Roman said, muttering to himself as he hears loud footsteps from the rooftop. "Quiet!" Kevin said, whispering loudly. "It's hard to walk up here." Alexa said, uncomfortably. "Guys?" Roman said, approaching them. "Get back!" Kevin said, pulling out his handgun again. "Hey, I'm just trying to protect you two..." Roman said, stepping backwards. "Yeah? How?" Alexa said, narrowing her eyes. "Well, I could give you the mental treatment you both deserve." Roman said, politely. "Really? But... would I still be able to see Alexa?" Kevin said, concerned. "Well... I could personally set you two up together while in the mental hospital." Roman said, slightly smiling. "So, whatcha think, babe?" Alexa said, curiously. "I think... what are we waiting for?" Kevin said, smirking. "Oh... we're both deeply sorry for the crimes we committed." Alexa said, emotionally. "Yeah..." Kevin said, sadly. "It's okay now." Roman said, nodding.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was one of the funnest fanfictions ive ever written about! :D please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments cause i aim for that! ♡♥


End file.
